islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AvalonRose
Welcome Regarding the new layout-Please Read The main wiki site recently changed the layout for all wikis. There is no way to change back to the old layout. The new layout has a smaller page width. If you see any pages that do not look correct(problems with charts or pictures will be the most likely problems) leave me a note here or try fixing the page yourself. If you want to read more about the changes check these two pages: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Transition_guide Rose to Rose Experiment zone so I don't break other pages. Making Pages for each fish Rose, how do you feel about making separate pages for each fish? Similar to what you are doing for Milk. An Eggs page would also be useful. I was also thinking about making individual pages what is made in Designs, similar to how we have pages for each dish in Cooking. Someone has already done so with the Dyes. I don't want to muck up what you are actively working on, so I haven't made any new pages myself. Socko 21:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Making Changes to Recipes Page The recipes page is locked, and some of the new recipes aren't listed on that page yet. These are some that need to be added: Chocolate Cherries, Blue Pear Sorbet, Prickly Pear Lemonade, Gummy Bear Sundae, Blizzard Jelly Donut, Apple Walnut Spiced Muffins, Grilled Halibut with Persimmon, Acai Smoothie, Macadamia Nut Mini Loaves. Socko 15:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Help Out! Hi Rose, I'm a newbie of this wiki! I've just create some page of level 1 desgins, I'm keep going, and would you please help me to make up URL to link up the level 1 desgins and level 2 desgins please? Thank you for your help! Left by, Tegami Wish you have a good day =] Recipes Page Hi, Could you update the Recipes page? Thanks, Carrie You are so fast. you beat me by minutes to adding the loom 1 pictures ugh! You go girl! Cuban NutCuban Nut You are so fast. you beat me by minutes to adding the loom 1 pictures ugh! You go girl! Cuban NutCuban Nut Alright, I caved... I said that I wasn't going to sign up but here I am... let me know if there is anything that needs added. Ymaisred 18:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I caved... I said that I wasn't going to sign up but here I am... let me know if there is anything that needs added. Ymaisred 18:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Adding Animal Pictures I added pictures for the Siamese Cat and Elephant. But, it uploaded them with a border. How do you upload the pictures without the borders and text? Textiles...? Hi, Rose! What are your plans for supporting the new Textile features? I would love to help out, if you need. I am a programmer and have recently started a project which requires me to learn about Wikis. This would be a great way for me to get my feet wet! hello, Unfortunately I have no valentine box more :-( how can I get a new one?? glg Ekiam Ekslodop